


The Kid Queen

by ArieQuinn



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Brutality, Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieQuinn/pseuds/ArieQuinn
Summary: During a brutal civil war Princess Astronama loses her family forcing her at just the age of nine to take up the crown, wand, and sword to lead the Mewni army into battle to rid her kingdom of monsters and restore the magical barrier. In order to accomplish that task she needs to come to terms with the loss of her family and decide how she wants to lead and who she wants to be with the help of Glossaryck.





	The Kid Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be perhaps a short story. I just thought this would be interesting and I hope everyone likes it. The characters in the tags are there for a story driven reason as well. This is set before most of the known Queens as well.

A little girl no older than nine stood in front of the kingdom, a wand resting on a velvet pillow on a stand in front of her. A big crown clumsily placed on her head. Tears in her eyes and her hands wringing together as she stared at the people before her. All of them looking at her with exhausted expressions, the war has taken so much from the people especially the royal family. Her older brother who helped school her and protect her from the monsters under her bed had been taken by the monsters outside the castle, her mother and father as well. At the age of nine she was given the crown and declared queen. The fanfare that her mother had promised was not given, the parties her father spoke about was never a thought, and the sense of pride her brother said she would feel as soon as she had the crown atop her head was not there. 

Only dread.

The war raged on outside. Even inside the castle walls during her rushed coronation as the people tried to give her a proper welcome to the throne; she could hear the monsters bellowing outside. She could smell the blood being spilled and in her mind she could see both mewni and monster being thrown to the streets. 

“Princess Astronama….You may now pick up your wand. Like you mother before you and your grandmothers before her you will be Mewni’s shining light and beacon of hope in the darkest of times. You are now Queen of Mewni.” The coronation ended in a grandish way in her opinion at least. Everyone bowed as she reached for the wand, it still looked like her mother’s golden cane. The diamond shaped ruby surrounded by emeralds made her feel like her mother was still there. Reaching out she touched the wand like the scared child she was before picking it up. 

A part of her hoped that it would not change, that it would look like her mothers so that she could have a piece of her with her. But in front of everyone the wand changed to look like a crooked gold colored stick. She looked confused at the embarrassing form it took before turning to the book that was on a pedestal near it. She rushed to the book opening it to find the blue man inside it. A solemn expression on his face as she asked,”Glossaryck…The wand is broken….It’s just a stick…”

Glossaryck inspected the wand for a moment, looking at its golden sheen and how it looked entirely different form the past wands he has seen before looking into her terrified tear filled lavender eyes and simply said,” The wand is fine. It’s magical properties are all there. It’s you that’s the problem. Given the throne at such a young age you don’t know who you are or what you’re going to do. You’re like the stick in your hand. Not yet shaped into what is needed and not yet broken.”

Astronama ignored the people who began to whisper in the room, how they were wondering why the new queen had a regular stick and not some flashy scepter, wand, fan, or even goblet. How if it did not shine gold in the candlelight then it would look like any old stick that even a peasant could pluck from the ground. The tone she was spoken in was an almost bored tone, after being around the family for so many years he didn’t seem to react to their deaths. How the people that grew up around him is now gone, ripped away to never return. 

Stepping back from the pedestal looking around at the people who just stared and whispered she couldn’t take it, she couldn’t take the pressure and the heavy burden on her shoulders. Yesterday morning she was playing hide and seek while eating candy with her brother. Now they’re all gone. Crying she ran to her room ignoring the council, ignoring those who tried to get her attention. This wasn’t her job…Not yet. She was supposed to be a young woman who has had years to learn magic, years to perfect her noble stance, and years to have played in the courtyard with everyone. Years to become the perfect queen, but now here she was in her red and gold gown, her fiery red hair in an updo. Jewelry all over her body trying to pass her off as a queen. 

The war was merciless, the monsters throwing attack after attack each day. How they never tired, they would never tire until they broke down the defenses to her kingdom. Until they took everything else from her. 

She closed the door to her room locking it behind her before sliding down to the floor and cried in the fetal position. She was no queen barely even a princess. They promised that they would be okay…They promised to return to her…They lied and died instead. What was she going to do? The wand in her hand looked like a regular fragile stick. If she tried to fight with it she was afraid that it would snap and break! 

Looking across the room to her mirror seeing her tears falling over the tear shaped ruby marks on her cheeks, she said to herself as she looked away unable to stomach the sight of herself in that moment,” Queen? More like a kid queen….Why did you have to leave me mother…I can’t do this without you…”

The setting sun was concluding the day and upon the dawn tomorrow the little girl in the room will have to face what her job entails. She will have to face the war that has been going on outside the castle for all of her short life.


End file.
